What Happened To Forever?
by Sassy0013
Summary: Kayley has it all. An amazing boyfriend. An awesome best friend. Then she meets Marcus. He makes her realize that you don't have to be with the same person forever. Maybe you can be with someone new.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

I woke up early Monday morning to get ready for school. I got out of the shower and checked my phone. I had a text from my boyfriend Devon. It said:

_Good Morning babe!_

I replied:

_Good Morning to you too hun!_

Then I got ready. I put on a neon green spaghetti strap tank top, white skinny jeans, white hoodie and neon green flip flops. I pulled my auburn hair into a high ponytail. Leaving my side bangs in my face… kind of anyway.

I put on some light green eye-shadow that complimented my green eyes. I brushed my teeth and headed downstairs. My phone then went off again.

_What's up smexy? _

I replied:

_Nothing. Just got done getting ready… hby?_

I grabbed a bowl and ate some toast. My parents weren't usually up at this time so I had the whole time by myself. I usually took advantage of it by practicing my dancing. During that time I was really thankful that my parents were heavy sleepers. I didn't pick up that trait sadly. I was a light sleeper and woke up to the softest of sounds or movements. It kinda sucked really.

At six thirty I walked outside to my bus stop. The bus came shortly after. Devon never texted me back the whole bus ride. That was the thing about him. When you texted him he texted back…but then quit for so long then he would text you back. Sometimes on the weekends or during the summer he'll always reply no matter what though.

I've dated Devon for a year or two…at least I think so. I lost track. Anyway Devon liked living on the edge. He was always looking for excitement. That's one of his many traits that drew me to him. He was also never afraid to speak his mind no matter what the consequences…which is the total opposite of me. I like to keep things to myself unless my temper gets the best of me. Let's just say it was hard to keep it under control.

Devon on the other hand controlled his temper very well, but if you pissed him off good enough you'd wish you wouldn't have. He can put up a good fight. He has shaggy blond hair and brown eyes. ( I am…well a sucker for brown or blue eyes. I honestly don't know why though). He always wears his pants or whatever kind of baggy sometimes. It don't bother me none.

When I got to the school I went straight to my locker. I didn't care if I had to be in the gym or not. I had to talk to my homeroom teacher anyway. I grabbed my books and went into my homeroom class.

"Mr. Jones?" I asked looking around the room.

"Oh! Hello Kayley. You scared me for a minute. What's up? Aren't you supposed to be in the gym?" Mr. Jones (One of the coolest teachers ever!) asked.

"Yeah…but I needed to give you this." I said handing him a bag. "It's my volleyball uniform. Could you give it to Coach C? I don't know if she's here or not and I figured since you're a teacher and well…she's a teacher you could ya know…give it to her." I said.

"Sure!" He said taking the bag and setting it on his desk.

"Thanks…plus I also know you have a little…crush on her." I whispered the last part. "And it could also give you a chance to talk to her."

"I don't know…do you think she'll talk to me back? I mean what if she don't like me in the way I like her? What should I do Kayley?" Mr. Jones asked sitting in his chair.

"Well just talk to her like you would talk to any other female or male…or anyone at that matter. Just carry on a conversation like you would with anyone else. It couldn't be that bad could it? Oh! And try not to screw up and talk about something…well lame. Try to keep her interested." I said pulling up a chair.

Kids started coming in.

"You know what! That's great advice. I think I might actually do that. Thanks." Mr. Jones said.

"Anytime…just remember you can talk to me anytime if you need advice." I said putting the chair back and taking my seat.

"What was that about?" Devon said sitting in the seat next to me.

"Nothing I just had to help Mr. Jones." I said. "And why didn't you ever text me back?"

"I was busy okay?" He said looking at me.

"Okay. Whatever."

"Listen…I'm sorry I just sounded like a dick. Please forgive me."

"I forgive you."

"Thanks babe. Love you."

"Love you too."

I know the relationship I have with Mr. Jones is pretty…well strange but after you've known a guy for years that tends to happen. And he wasn't even old…he was more like nineteen or twenty.

"Hey Kayley…guess what?" My best friend Chloe said.

"What?" I replied.

"You can come over this weekend! Pluuuus if you do slash can…you can come to our last game Friday! You'd get to see me cheer for our final game. We came up with some new stuff and well in my opinion it's friggin' ah-ma-zing!" Chloe said.

"Awesome! I'll ask tonight if I can." I said.

"Good. You better be able to or Imma bitch slap some sense into yo mama!" Chloe laughed.

I smiled. Chloe was what you would call the pretty, preppy, girly, cheerleader type. But if you've known her as long as I have you learn her secrets. Behind all that Chloe is a sweet, shy, quiet person. Like I said you would have to know her like I do to know that. She has pretty light blond hair, bright, light blue eyes. Today she had on a light pink tank top, dark blue skinny jeans, brown hoodie and light pink flip flops. Her hair was in two low pigtails. Her side bangs in her face.

Chloe has a boyfriend too. His name is Jake. He's Devon's best friend (What do you know? *Gasp*). Jake has light brown eyes and shaggy brown hair. He had like the same personality as Devon only he was more bad. Chloe always seemed to go after the bad boys. Which made me surprised she hasn't been knocked up yet. Even if we are in eighth grade.

As the class started filling up I realized that this was gonna be a long day. Until the bell indicated for us to go to first period. I stayed where I was 'cuz I was already there. So was Chloe and Devon. As the class started to fill up with some new and old people I realized that this day might not be as bad as I thought. But yet again…you never know.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The first half of the day dragged epically. We didn't really do anything in our first three periods. It was finally lunch. I sat at our normal table. It consisted of me, Devon, Chloe, Jake and whoever else wanted to sit with us. It was usually our friends Morgan Jones (Mr. Jones' sister), Meghan Holmes, and Justin Freedman. I just sat down at the table because I don't like the school food. Morgan was the first to sit down at the table after me. She don't eat either.

"Hey! Sup?" She asked.

She's kind of what you would call a slut. She always wore to low cut of shirts and her pants were always to tight. Today she was wearing a low cut light blue spaghetti strap tank top, gray tight skinny jeans, gray hoodie with light blue hearts and light blue flip flops. She had dark brown hair and hazel eyes.

"Nothing. And yourself?" I replied.

"Oh you know the usual. Trying to find a guy brave enough." She winked. By brave enough she meant _stupid _enough.

"What does your brother say about all this?" I asked as Devon, Chloe, Jake, Justin and Meghan sat down.

"He doesn't know." Morgan smiled mischievously.

"I'm lost and I hope that's a good thing." Devon said as he started eating his pizza.

"Oh it is." I smiled.

"Hey Kayley. How you doing?" Meghan asked.

"Goooooooood! And yourself Meg?" I asked her.

Meghan was what you could call a semi-good kid. She did have her well known adrenaline rushes. She was a shy one until you got her in a room with some of her friends. Meghan had this special pizzazz that could make her loved by anyone. Her eyes and smile are what most guys were drawn to. Her eyes were the prettiest of blue. Then it was her personality that made them stay.

Today she was wearing a dark brown spaghetti strap tank top, khaki colored skinny jeans and brown flip flops. Her dirty blond hair was pulled into a high ponytail.

"I'm doing pretty well." Meghan replied looking at Justin.

Justin was the more antisocial type. He didn't talk much. He had black hair and ice blue eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"Yo Justin. Sup dude?" Devon asked looking at Justin.

He just looked up from his food and glared at Devon. I looked at him softly. Justin talked to me more than he did anybody. He looked at me.

_I'm sorry. _I mouthed giving him a sympathetic look.

He just shrugged and went back to his food.

"What the fuck? Okay then." Devon said putting his arm around me.

"He doesn't like to talk much." I said looking at Devon.

"Oh. Look I'm sorry Justin. I shouldn't have done that." Devon said.

Justin looked up and half smiled then went back to his food once more. When the bell finally rang we all left in a giant hurry. The day was pretty boring after that. I ran into Mr. Jones.

"Hey Kayley! Wait up. I need to talk to you." He said running after me.

"Um yeah?" I asked looking from him to my bus.

"She said…" He paused.

"Yeah?"

"YES!" He finished.

"Oh my god! Really? That's awesome!" I gave him a hug.

"We have a date Saturday. Thanks a ton! I wouldn't have had that chance without you." He smiled.

"Anytime." I said looking towards my bus.

"Well I see ya later then." Mr. Jones said.

"Yep. Bye Mr. Jones." I said waving heading towards my bus.

He waved back as I got on my bus. He was like my brother. The one I never had. Or will ever get.

The whole bus ride I stared out the window and watched everything go by. All the cars, trees and buildings. Everything was so familiar yet so strange. My town was like that though. Everyone talked to everyone. When something happened everyone knew about it before you could say 'whoops'. When I finally got to my stop I got off the bus as quickly as possible.

When I walked into my house everything was quiet which meant my parents weren't home. So I got something to eat and went up to my bedroom. I turned on some music and started to dance. When I danced it allowed me to express myself in a way I only knew how.

When I was done dancing I put on a wet suit, grabbed my surf board and headed to the beach. I've known how to surf since I was like six. It's something that allows me to take my mind off things.

I got in the water and started to ride the waves. They were good today. When I was done I just sat in the water on my board. I saw someone watching me so I headed out to the shore. When they seen me coming they ran faster that you could say 'damn'.

I walked back to my house.

_I wonder who that was. They didn't look familiar. _I thought as I opened my door.

When I checked my phone I had two new messages. One was from Devon and the other was from an unknown number.

I texted Devon back:

_Heyy. Sorry I was sufin what's up?_

Then I texted the unknown number:

_Who's this?_

I changed into some warm pajamas before looking at my phone again.

The unknown number replied:

_I'm Marcus. I seen you surf today. You're pretty good. Oh! And Meghan gave me your number today in study hall because she always talks about you. I bet you've seen me around school before too._

I didn't know what to say so I just replied:

_Oh…cool & thanks. So that was you. I didn't know who it was. Lol I thought I had a stalker or something. I'm not that good either BTW. & What all does Meg say bout me? O.o & I might have but idk what you look like._

I laid down on my bed.

_Could life get any weirder? _I thought.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

I continued texting Devon and Marcus until I fell asleep. Devon was being a semi-dick…as usual. He was complaining about my personality and it was really making me mad so I told him I was tired and had to go to sleep. And I can guarantee you that he's going to apologize to me tomorrow at school. So for the rest of the night until around eleven I texted Marcus. He's actually pretty cool. He's a Sophomore. I don't know anything about his looks…yet. But we planned to meet on the beach at my house tomorrow after school.

Marcus also said that Meghan talks about me twenty four, seven. He said she always tells him how awesome, funny, random and etc. I am! I can't even believe that she talks about me at all! Of all the people she could talk about she picks ME!

When I woke up the next morning I went to my closet and grabbed some black skinny jeans, light gray spaghetti strap, low-cut tank top and gray flip flops with black polka dots. Then I went into the bathroom and got in the shower. When I was done I dried off, got dressed, washed my face, brushed my teeth and hair, then blow dried my hair. I kept it down today. Then I did my make up. I put on eye liner, mascara and lip gloss.

I put my pajamas on my bed and headed down stairs to eat. As usual my parents weren't up. So I made some toast and left around six thirty a.m..

When I got on the bus I checked my phone.

_1 new message! _

I opened it and it was from…wait for it…Marcus not Devon. (Read: -_-)

It said:

_Good Morning Kayley! :- ) _

I smiled and replied:

_Good Mornin' to you too Marcus!(: _

We continued texting for the rest of the bus ride. Whenever I got into the gym Devon was already there. As soon as I sat down and took out my phone to tell Marcus that I'd talk to him later cuz I was at the school, Devon leaned in and said "Who you textin'?"

I looked at him and quickly sent the message and shoved my phone in my pocket. "Oh no one." I said smiling at him.

"Better be." He smiled back. "Oh and about last night I'm really sorry about being well an ass or dick or whatever you wanna call me. And I'm sorry. I was just really pissed at the moment and well…you know my temper and stuff. But will you please forgive me baby?" He asked looking at me and taking my hand.

"Hmmm…I'd have to think about that." I looked at him and smiled jokily then quickly added "Yes I forgive you." Then I kissed him.

"I love you babe." He said.

"I love you too hun." I said looking up.

As soon as the teacher who 'watched' us said we could leave I grabbed my bags and headed to my locker. I felt someone watching me. So I turned around and I seen someone who I hope was Marcus walking by because he was looking at me. I was blushing and smiling as I turned around and got the rest of my stuff from my locker. I walked into Mr. Jones' room. I felt my phone vibrate.

"Can I check my phone really quick Mr. Jones?" I asked him.

"Of course Kayley but this is the only time" Mr. Jones said sternly.

"Thank you sooooo much! You're like the most awesome-est teacher ever! This will be the first AND last time I promise you!" I said.

"Good. And you're welcome Kayley." He smiled and went back to whatever it was he was doing on his computer.

I opened my phone and found that I had one new message from Marcus. I opened it and it said:

_I just wanted to tell you that I seen you in the hall way :- ) hope to see you again….maybe. Haha. Ttyl._

I smiled and put my phone away.

_This day can NOT get any better can it? _I thought.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

The day went by pretty fast. Before I knew it, it was lunch. As usual I was the first one to be sitting since I rarely ate the school lunch. (They weren't all that great…no matter what other people say). I had my phone out and was rereading the conversation between me and Marcus… until Devon came over.

"Hey baby," He said smiling at me, like we just got together. "how ya doin'?"

"Are you okay? Or did someone slip some type of, um, drug or something into your breakfast babe?" I asked suspiciously.

"No, and I'm not fucking with you either! I'm just in a great mood! I had algebra last class and it just put me in the best mood ever! And I hope no one fucks it up either." Devon said digging into his salad and pizza.

"Ahh I see. Sounds like algebra's an amazing class. Too bad I ain't taking it." I said rolling my eyes.

He just nodded, because his mouth was too full. Suddenly I look up and notice all the people around us, which is pretty weird. Then I look in the hallway at the passing people and see someone looking at me. It's not a creeper-ish look… it's a friendly affectionate look.

The boy looking had sandy colored hair, was wearing a dark green long sleeve shirt that looked good with his hair and skin, and from what I could see his eyes were blue. And I noticed that he was smiling at me. Really me! I was going to grab my phone but then Morgan sat in front of me and broke our deep, intense stare, but it was in a good way. When she sat down I noticed that he wasn't there anymore.

Today she was wearing a low cut, pink spaghetti strap tank top, white, tight skinny jeans, pink hoodie with white polka dots and pink flip-flops.

"Have you texted Marcus any?" She asked looking at me.

"Well…" I said getting cut off by Devon.

"Who's Marcus?" He asked sharply.

"Umm…" Morgan said looking at the ground sheepishly like I did something wrong. Or like she was innocent.

_Bitch._ I thought.

"Didn't you hear me? I asked who in the _fuck_ Marcus is." Devon said getting louder than before.

"Well in the first one you weren't loud and you didn't imply the f-bomb. And he's just a new friend that I made. Why you wanna know anyway?" I said kind of being a smartass in a way.

"Don't be a smartass right now. And just wondering because you know how jealous I get babe." He said looking at me with his sorrow filled eyes.

"I'm sooo sorry. Does my smartassness offend you?" I said even more sarcastically. "And anyway I know you get jealous but I just met him so there's nothing to really worry about anyway." I said now sounding like a jerk.

"Well you don't gotta be a jerk about it, God!" Marcus said putting his hand through his hair. "What did I ever do to you?"

_Lots._ I thought

"Ummm I don't know. You tell me."

"Welllll! You guys excited for the game on Friday?" Chloe asked trying to break the tension between me and Devon at the moment. Even though we both know that it might be resolved and forgotten later.

That was the thing with mine and Devon's relationship. There was constant fighting, constant tension. It wasn't like that at the beginning of the relationship though. At first he was all sweet and kind. That was before I really knew him. He's never physically abused me though, yet. Someday I think he might if he gets mad enough, but until then we shall never know. We used to always hang out too, now we rarely do. It's not my fault though. Whenever I ask him to hang he always says that he's busy with something. You learn to get used to it and him though. Once you've been with someone so long and you actually love them, you learn to look past their flaws.

"Um yeah!" Morgan said with a big smile on her face. "I plan to hook up with a football player or something."

"I already am." Chloe smiled at Jake. "He's the star quarterback."

"And I'm dating the head cheerleader." Jake smiled back taking Chloe's hand.

They then smiled at each other for God knows how long. I rolled my eyes and smiled, Hand then I looked at Devon. He was looking at me. Not his leavemealonebeforeIkillyou stare either, just a normal loving looking stare. He set his hand on the table towards mine facing it upward, I grabbed it and smiled.

_All bad has good within them somewhere._ I thought, just as the bell rang.


End file.
